


Alpha-mates: Chapter-15

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.<br/>This part: Chapter-15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-mates: Chapter-15

**Chapter-15**

Jared found himself inwardly relieved when he realized that Jensen had reserved seats for them in first class- with his height, he had to virtually sit with knees around his ears in the cramped economy seats. He was in the process of adjusting his bag in the overhead baggage rack when his Were hearing picked up the air-hostess’ hushed whispers about having difficulty in seating someone in economy. Glancing over he saw a harried mother of two trying to reason with the airhostesses to help them find an alternative other than re-booking the airline tickets. Narrowing his eyes he cast his gaze downward and faltered.

One hand firmly clasping her youngest; her other was resting on the back of a wheelchair with her older child- a little girl whose entire right side appeared to be in plaster. A closer look told him that it wasn’t her ‘entire’ side, but both her arm and her leg, hip downwards was done up in plaster.

No way would the girl- no older than twelve, be able to ride in economy- and hence the problem; he guessed. He cast one last wistful glance at his comfortable seat before heading over.

“Hey, uh- I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation and ummm... if you want, you can swap seats with me.”

“ _Us_ ,” A voice corrected and Jared glanced over his shoulder to find Jensen by his side.

The mother’s face still remained pinched.

“I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but I have two kids...”

“Your youngest can sit in the seat originally designated for him,” Jensen cut in smoothly; “He’ll be perfectly safe with us, and you can check on him a couple of times during the flight.”

Jared felt a muffled wave of _warmth-safe-protection_ and realized that it was coming from his mate. He watched as Jensen crouched in front of the little boy, “What d’ya say, little fellow; want to sit with us?”

He wasn’t surprised when the little boy nodded, slipping his hand out of his mother’s hold and placing it in Jensen’s extended palm. The older alpha silently asked for permission with a raised eyebrow and at the mother’s nod, straightened to his full height.

“Your seat numbers?”

The air-hostess who had been watching the whole exchange silently finally spoke up, “I’ll take you to your seats, Alpha.”

Jared heard the sharp exhale behind him as the woman realized they weren’t _human_ and paused for the barest fraction of a second for her objection; but when none were forthcoming, he followed his mate across the partition to the cramped economy side.

“You take the aisle-side, it’ll be easier on your legs,” Jensen whispered to him as he ushered the child to the window-seat.

He shot the man a grateful look as he watched him help the boy fasten his seat-belt before doing his own. It was only after he was seated that he noticed the air-hostess still hovering.

“Yes?”

She blushed, the heightened colour visible even through the layers of make-up, “It was very kind of you two to offer your seats. Thank you.”

“They needed ‘em more than we did.” Jared told her.

Feeling eyes on him, he glanced to his side to find Jensen watching him; an unreadable expression on his face. On questioning, the older alpha simply shrugged; but Jared realized that in that moment, Jensen hadn’t been seeing his mate; he had been watching his Pack Beta.

He waited till they were air-borne before pulling out his in-flight reading from his bag; peripherally aware of Jensen pointing out the major landmarks visible from air to the child next to him. When clouds were all that was visible, the boy turned to them with curious eyes.

“Is it true that you turn into a wolf during full-moon?”

Jared nearly choked- only a five-year old could be so adorably tactless; but before he could even think of the proper way to answer, Jensen was answering the boy.

“That’s just a myth...what’s your name, Kiddo?”

“Michael. What’s yours?”

Jensen smiled, “I’m Jensen and this is my mate, Jared.”

“Pleased to meet you.” The boy answered with what Jared assumed was his idea of ‘ _grown-up talk’_.

“Same here.” Jensen returned. Then, “How did your sister injure herself, Michael?”

The boy seemed to wilt, “T’was my fault...I- I hadn’t seen the car and-and then she was pushing me out of the way... but it hit her!”

“Hey, sshhh... it’s okay, Kiddo. She’s going to be fine... C’mon, deep breaths now-” Jensen soothed, “Sshhh... these things happen sometimes, Michael. Stop crying... do you think she’ll like it if she hears about you crying?"

The boy shook his head, desperately wiping at the tears which had spilled over his cheeks, “No-no... she told me I needed to be brave.”

Jensen nodded, apparently remorseless at having guilted the youngster; “And she’s right, you know... crying won’t help.”

The boy turned wet eyes towards the older man.

“But you know what will?”

Michael shook his head.

“You can help her by doing some of the things she usually does- she helps your mom out a lot doesn’t she?”

The child nodded, “Yeah, Angela is always doing things for mom.”

“Yeah, and maybe you could do some of those things till she heals...”

“But I don’t know how!”

“You can always ask her to teach you, Michael. It’s always okay to ask if you don’t know something.”

The boy bit his lip, apparently digesting what he’d been told, then; “Can I ask you something?”

Jensen nodded, “Sure, shoot.”

“Why do you call him that?”

“What?”

“Mate.”

“Uh- because he is?” Jensen paused, “It’s like he’s my husband, but since we’re Weres; we call it a ‘mate’.”

“But that Lady called you an Alpha. What does that mean?”

Jared winced inwardly, wondering how Jensen would field this one.

“Well you know how to say ‘Sir’ or ‘Mister’ sometimes? It’s something like that. As Weres we have Alphas and Betas; although we respond to Mister or Sir as well.”

“But you can’t call a human an Alpha?”

“It’s complicated, but in general, no. You can’t.”

“But what if I want to be an Alpha?”

“It doesn’t work that way, Kiddo. Sorry.”

The boy pouted for a second before turning with another question, “But I can still have friends who are Alpha?”

“Or Beta;” Jensen nodded, “Sure. I’d like to think so... I’m your friend, aren’t I?”

Before the boy could respond, the airhostess came by with their meals and Jared put away the book he’d (Not) been reading. He was mid-way to finishing the platter when he sensed someone come to a pause next to him. Looking up he realized it was Michael’s mom; but her eyes were not on him.

Glancing to his side to check what had caught her attention; he found his mate helping the child manage his food- his own meal untouched.

“Jen,” He called softly, alerting the man to the mother’s presence.

Jensen turned and his cheeks went adorably pink when he noticed his audience. “Ma’am”

The woman smiled, “You’re surprisingly good with children. Experienced much?”

He watched from the corner of his eyes as the older man paled slightly before regaining his composure, “I have two nephews- the younger is very close to Michael’s age.”

The woman nodded, “Thank you both for your help. It means a lot, really.”

“Our pleasure; Ma’am.” Jared answered, catching Jensen nod in agreement in his peripheral view.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

As the plane began its descent, the intercom came alive announcing that the flight was honoured to have an Elder Alpha and his mate travelling with them and due to security reasons, everyone would be requested to remain in their seats while the dignitaries disembarked.

Not surprisingly, the announcement was followed by a loud series of groans and Jensen briefly buried his head against Jared’s shoulder, “I _told_ Jim not to do this...”

Jared patted his arm, half-heartedly listening to the muffled curses from behind them as people objected to the delay; partly-horrified and partly -amused.

“Stay prepared, we get up the second the seat-belt sign goes off.” Jensen whispered to him.

“Are they going to come on board to escort us?” He whispered back.

“I don’t care if they are- I don’t plan to give them a chance.”

He nodded, following the instructions and getting up as soon as the clearance came through. He waited as Jensen picked Michael up and carefully manoeuvred himself out into the aisle before heading to the front of the airline.

Jared was pleasantly surprised when Jensen paused just before the First-class Partition and offered their co-travellers an apologetic smile, “We are sorry for the inconvenience caused by our presence; we’ll be out of your hair as soon as possible. Thank you for your co-operation.”

The unconventional gesture had some of the complainers flush a bright red while the rest applauded the Alpha’s humility.

He followed as Jensen dropped Michael off with his mother and proceeded to step off the flight. He never expected the entourage awaiting their arrival on the tarmac.

“Jen?” He whispered.

The Alpha shot him a wry smile before confidently walking to the small group.

“Elder Ackles.” A balding, bearded man- who looked suspiciously like Gerald Padalecki greeted, head tilted and neck bared.

Jared blinked- it was one thing for their compatriots to accept Jensen’s dominance and completely another to see someone old enough to be their father to do the same.

“Jim,” Jensen answered warmly- apparently not surprised by the show of submission.

“We’re honoured to have you here, Alpha.” The older man said, reaching out with both hands to clasp Jensen’s.

“You humble me, Jim... and you know all this wasn’t necessary.”

“Pah... it’s nothing.” Alpha Beaver brushed aside his concerns.

“I’m serious, Jim,” Jensen cut in firmly, “Let’s not trouble these good folk anymore, shall we?”

The older man laughed, clapping the younger alpha n his back as he ushered them towards the waiting car; “Still concerned about everybody else’s welfare, huh?”

Jensen’s smile was strained but he didn’t comment, following the man to the car. Alpha Jim raised a questioning eyebrow when Jared moved to follow them; making Jensen clear his throat awkwardly, “My mate, Jared Padalecki.”

Jim nodded, offering a polite smile but didn’t acknowledge Jared any further.

He shot his mate an inquiring look, but Jensen just shrugged helplessly. Jared wondered what he was doing wrong when Jim frowned in visible disapproval as he sat next to his mate, nearly jumping out of his skin when Jensen placed a possessive hand on his knee. He watched Alpha Jim’s lips thin in displeasure; but since the man didn’t vocalize the reason behind his discontent he didn’t know how to smoothen the situation.

“We’ll be staying at Trevor’s?” Jared finally dared to ask, using his past visits to the town to name one of the popular hotels and hoped it was a neutral enough topic to break the silence permeating the car.

“Of course not!” Jim looked affronted at the very idea, “We’ll be hosting you in our own home.”

“We really wouldn’t mind-” he began just to be cut-off by a raised palm.

“It’s no bother.”

Only it appeared that the alpha and his family had indeed gone into a lot of trouble for them. He watched Jensen fidget uncomfortably, but it was when they realized that the alpha was giving them the Master suite that he objected.

“Jim, we can’t-”

“It’s not a problem,” The older man insisted.

“No, I- _we_ insist, Jim... even if you don’t mind, we do. Please, we’ll be much more comfortable the guest room.”

“The bed’s really small-”

“We’re newly mated, Alpha. I promise, we won’t mind.” Jared added, hoping Jensen wouldn’t object to the white-lie.

 

Jared wondered if he was being paranoid, but it felt like he was constantly being judged (and found lacking) by Alpha Jim- who though polite enough to keep his objections to himself, kept shooting these tiny frowns. Things nearly came to a head when he sat down next to his mate for dinner.

The older man’s lips thinned as Jared helped himself to the mashed potatoes before passing the bowl to Jensen. He gently kicked Jensen’s feet to throw a questioning glance, but the Elder simply pressed his lips together; ignoring him in favour of speaking to their hostess.

“Aren’t you going to join us, Karen?”

“I’ll eat later, Alpha.” The matronly rotund woman smiled as she brought the pot-roast to the table.

Jensen shook his head, “You really think we’re going to start eating without you?”

It amused Jared to see the woman blush at his mate’s words.

“C’mon, Karen;” Jensen coaxed, “Join us, please?”

The woman shook her head, “It’s not right...” but there was no strength behind her words.

“And when have I ever followed those antiquated rules?” Jensen argued. “You know I hate to impose like this on you in your own home, Ma’am... don’t add to my guilt; please?”

“It’s okay, Sweetheart. Join us.” Alpha Jim added softly.

Jared wasn’t surprised when the beta gave in with a shy smile (-after all who could deny the request of so many), setting another place on the table for herself. He watched Jensen mouth a ‘ _thank-you’_ to her and shook his head- for all his shrewd business acumen, his mate was a marshmallow inside.

Dinner was a pleasant affair; the home-cooked fare was excellent and the Beaver family were skilled at making the guests feel at home. In fact, by the end of the first course; Jared was comfortable enough to gently tease the Pack Alpha’s daughter about her college exploits.

It was only afterwards when the two Pack Alpha’s retired to the study and Jared, feeling at a loss went to join them that his old feelings of insecurity rose to the fore again.

Jensen- busy poring over whatever documents Jim had given him didn’t notice the shocked disapproval on their host’s face at Jared’s entry. Feeling inexplicably like an errant schoolboy, he retreated back to the dining room to help Karen and her daughter clear the table. He followed the older beta back to the study and felt left out when the woman simply murmured something in her husband’s ear before stepping out again.

Jensen, totally oblivious to the situation suddenly looked up, “Jay; take a look at this, will you?”

He frowned as he accepted the slim file, slightly offended that Jim still didn’t offer him a seat. He spotted a bean-bag in one corner and dragged it closer; sinking down on the faux- leather as he perused the pages.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Despite the small size of the room (-two and a half such room’s could fit comfortably in Jared’s suite in Jensen’s house); Jared was glad when they eventually retired for the night. He rushed through his pre-bedtime rituals before collapsing on the bed; surprised to note that Jensen still had his head buried in the sheaf of pages.

“Planning to burn the midnight oil?” He asked between two massive yawns.

“Hmmm?” Jensen looked up, “No... you- uh, you can turn off the light.”

“Do it yourself once you’re under the covers.” Jared mumbled, burrowing into his blanket.

“You... you don’t want me to take the couch?”

Jared forced one eye open, “Jensen, stop being so damn dense! We’ve shared the bed enough times by now for me to know you’re not going to molest me in my sleep. C’mon.”

The alpha didn’t need a second invitation; quickly changing into soft cotton sweatpants and a tee-shirt before sliding under the covers. He reached across Jared to get at the lamp accidentally brushing his chilly feet against the taller man’s.

Jared cursed, jerking away at the sudden touch of cold; “Dude! Your feet are like ice!”

“Sorry! S’rry...” Jensen muttered, yanking his feet back to his side of the bed.

For a moment both of them were silent and then Jared decided _what-the-hell;_ turning to pull the older man into the curve of his body, “Put ‘em between mine.”

“Jay,” Jensen whispered- voice a whiskey rough rasp in the darkness of the room.

“They’ll warm much faster this way,” He continued as though the other man had never spoken, tangling their feet together.

For a moment he held still; and Jared could feel the tense muscles cording and jumping under the arm he had thrown over his mate- then Jensen blew out a breath, melting against Jared’s body.

 

 Jared heaved a sigh of relief when his mate didn’t stir as he manoeuvred himself out from under his arm. But just as he slid out of bed, he heard the blankets rustle behind him as Jensen lifted himself up on his elbows, “Wha’s wrong?”

He forced a smile to his lips at the bleary expression on the alpha’s face as he shook his head, “Nothing... Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Jared; I’m too sleepy to argue right now,” he raised himself slightly higher before sending a mock glare at his mate, “And it’s frickin’ cold, man... Get back in bed!”

Jared stared at the still sleepily-blinking alpha.

“C’mon, Jay... C’mere.” The man coaxed, extending a hand- palm up for him to grasp.

After a moment he nodded as he acceded and accepted the hand allowing himself to be pulled flush against the older man. He wasn’t expecting the warm fingers to pet his hair as Jensen nuzzled against the hollow behind his ear.

“Tell me.”

Jared closed his eyes, both hating and needing the comfort, “Nightmare.”

He felt Jensen nod behind him, but to his credit, he refrained from prodding- giving Jared the freedom to share as much as he was comfortable with. He wondered what it was about Jensen that made him drop his walls so easily- to an extent, it had to be their mating bond at work; but from what he knew- since they were both alphas it shouldn’t be this potent.

He hadn’t allowed himself to be this vulnerable with anyone since leaving his home more than a decade ago- _was this the impact of his pent-up emotions?_

Or was it something else... like Jensen’s ability as Pack alpha to influence the emotions of those around him.

He sighed, burrowing closer to his mate’s side, knowing that the last wasn’t true- Jensen would never manipulate anybody like that; least of all his own mate. Besides, his one brush with the Alpha’s power had taught him that feelings not his own were distinctly alien; and this?

_This was all him._

It took another minute but the reverse psychology his mate was using on him seemed to be working because he found himself muttering, “You’re lucky, you know?”

Jensen’s answer was a non-committal ‘um-huh’.

“I mean, I realize that you were under tremendous pressure growing up, but at least you weren’t a disappointment to your family...”

The fingers splayed on his abdomen tightened and he patted the hand absently, “Dad always looked at me like... like he was never happy, you know? Like it was all my fault somehow.”

“I’m sure it was a misunderstanding, Jay...” Jensen whispered.

He shook his head, for the first time not attempting to wipe the tears cascading down his cheeks, “NO, he- he wasn’t wrong... I’m kinda the black sheep of the family, Jen. They’re all academicians and he wanted me to be the same, but I-” He trailed off.

“He’s proud of you, Jared. He would have to be an idiot not to.”

He smiled, leaning back into the warm body pressed against his. “Alpha Jim reminds me of Dad.”

“Yeah? I thought Gerald would be taller.”

Jared snorted, “Dad is... but otherwise-”

“They look remarkably alike.” Jensen finished.

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you give him a call?” The older man asked after a moment, “I mean there is no rule that says that he has to be the one who extends the olive branch first; right?”

“I don’t know what to say-”

“Tell you what; let me make some enquiries, alright? Then we can talk to him together.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“You’re my mate, Jared. Of course I’ll do it for you.”

“Alright, thanks.”Jared mumbled, surprised by the sudden drowsiness.

“Sleepy?”

“Hmmm...” He snuggled deeper into the blankets, already half asleep.

And maybe soft lips pressed against his temple in a chaste kiss.

Or maybe, it was a dream.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------tbc


End file.
